


The New Style

by Kellygirl



Category: Hawaii 5-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny. Steve. The aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Style

Spoilers: A little for the first episode  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not for profit  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://slashyme.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashyme**](http://slashyme.livejournal.com/) for the quick look over.

Summary: Danny. Steve. The aftermath.

Danny murmured a protest as fingers trailed down his back. He cracked one eye open and glared at Steve. “If you’re hard again I swear I’m going to check your medicine cabinet for some little blue pills.”

Steve smirked and Danny groaned when the fingers on his back reached his ass and circled his hole. He squirmed a little, then froze as Steve frowned and the fingers disappeared. “Sore?”

Danny nodded and closed his eye. “Yeah, well it’s not like I do this a lot.”

Since there was only silence following his reply he opened both eyes and saw Steve staring at him, a weird look on his face.

Danny frowned. “What?”

Steve’s expression got even weirder. “What don’t you do a lot?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Getting a blow job from my partner? Giving him one? Letting you fuck me? Take your pick.”

Steve propped his head up on his elbow and studied Danny. “Have you ever had sex with a guy?” Danny opened his mouth and Steve interrupted. “Besides right now, have you ever had penetrative anal sex with another man?”

Danny felt his face go hot and knew it was red. “I hate when you talk like that. It‘s like talking to a thesaurus.” Unfortunately his distraction technique needed a lot of work. Danny blamed Steve and the sex they’d just had as the reason his brain couldn’t come up with something better.

Danny grit his teeth as the look on Steve’s face turned smug. Steve moved closer and whispered, “I popped your cherry, didn’t I, Danno?”

Danny’s eyes widened and he laughed. “There was no cherry popping! Oh my god, I knew you were insane. I mean you prove me right all the time, but I had no clue you were this crazed.”

Steve held up a hand. “It was your first time! You should have said something.” He frowned again and Danny hated that a concerned Steve made his stomach feel weird. “Was I too rough?”

Danny shook his head. “No and it wasn’t my first time. I’ve like, put my fingers inside and everything!”

Steve gave him a skeptical look. “Anything else? Did your ex put her fingers inside, use a strap-on?”

Danny didn’t know exactly what expression was on his face but whatever it was, it made Steve laugh and make some weird hooting sound. Danny smacked him on the shoulder. “No, she didn’t do any of that!”

Steve nodded in that know-it-all cockiness of his and said, “Then I was your first.”

Danny lay his head back on the pillow. It smelled faintly of detergent and whatever Steve used in his hair. “Not a big deal, okay?”

Steve snorted and the bed moved as he got up and went into his bathroom. “It kind of is, but don’t worry, I not going to give you flowers or ask you how much you liked it.”

Danny rolled over on his back and winced. His ass hurt. “Well, thank god!”

Steve kept talking although Danny couldn’t see him. “I mean, I heard how much you liked it and it’s a good thing I don’t have any close neighbors, cause you, Danno, are a screamer.”

Danny watched warily as Steve came back into the room with a washcloth. He studied Danny in a particularly possessive way and Danny realized he’d seen that same look for the past few weeks. Steve made a ‘turn over’ motion with his hand.

Danny shook his head. “Oh no, no, you are not going to examine me.” He got up because he knew this was a battle that needed to be fought on his feet. “I can take care of myself.”

Steve cocked his head to the side, crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. “Okay.”

Danny walked slowly to the bathroom, while Steve looked up at the ceiling, his mouth twitching with barely suppressed laughter.

As soon as Danny got in the bathroom he muttered, “See if I let you fuck me again, you smug bastard.” He turned on the faucet and grabbed a washcloth. Steve’s voice from the other room proved the man had ears like a bat.

“Oh please, you were begging for it.”

Danny turned off the water and yelled. “I do not beg!”

Steve yelled back in a crappy New Jersey accent. “Oh! Oh! Yes! Right there! Harder! Yes! Please! More!”

Danny washed up and tried not to laugh. He had no clue what he’d said. He’d been focused on Steve’s dick introducing itself enthusiastically to his prostate. Then there were firecrackers and white lights behind his eyelids. A frigging marching band could have marched through the bedroom and he wouldn’t have known.

Steve stuck his head around the bathroom door and said, “Everything okay?”

Danny barely restrained the urge to stick his tongue out at the other man. “Yes. I’m fine. Your big strong penis didn’t hurt me, okay? Sheesh, go lie down before I smack you.”

Steve laughed. “That’s domestic violence.”

Danny snorted and followed his partner back into the room. “Please. The cops saw you put me on my knees that first day. You think any of them would come out here on a domestic?”

Steve was still eying him like he could see through skin. For all Danny knew the man had x-ray vision.

Steve flopped down on the bed. “You mean because right after that you punched me?”

Danny lay down on his stomach. He wanted a nap but who knew Steve would be a talker? He answered his partner’s question.

“Yes. I mean you really didn’t give me a choice. I couldn’t go out like that. It was a respect thing.”

Steve nodded and yawned. “Yeah, I got that. That’s why I let you have it.”

It was on the tip of Danny’s tongue to argue that Steve hadn’t let him ‘have’ anything but that would lead to more arguing which might lead to more sex because Steve was weird and apparently used arguing as foreplay.

Danny frowned. That actually explained a lot. They’d been arguing about football versus baseball and then there were hands in new places and blowjobs. It’d been wild. Now here they were and Steve was flipping channels and not talking so Danny yawned and let it go. He planned to bring it up tomorrow and see if he could get another blow job.

  
End. 


End file.
